emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine Sharp
Christine Sharp (later Sugden)was a character in Emmerdale Farm and was the first wife of Joe Sugden. She first appeared in Episode 111 (12th November 1973), then throughout 1974 and again in 1976, last appearing in Episode 314 (13th April 1976). Joe and Christine wed in September 1974 but split up after 6 weeks. They divorced in 1976. At Joe's funeral in 1995 Christine sent flowers. Christine was played by Angela Cheyne. Biography Backstory Christine Sharp was born in January 1949 to farmer Robert Sharp and his wife Eve Sharp. She was their only child. Robert Sharp was a successful dairy farmer. Christine worked for the Milk Marketing Board. 1973-1976 Christine Sharp arrived in the village in 1973. She worked as a farm hand at Emmerdale Farm. In November 1973 she was said to be turning 25 in January. She begun dating Joe Sugden, whose family owned the farm. In early 1974 traveller Dryden Hogben began to be friendly with her and Joe mistook this as him trying to seduce her. Dry assured him that he was being friendly. Joe and Christine married in September 1974 but split just 6 weeks later. Christine spent a lot of money on furniture on her dads credit card. This lead to a huge row between Joe and Christine. She moved out and went to stay with an old boyfriend Alan Baines, whom Joe had heard about. Joe and Christine realised they were not right for each other. Joe kept having to answer to Christine's father who wondered where she had gone. In late 1974, Joe realised his marriage was over. In April 1976 Christine returned to the village to try and reconcile but they both decided not to and she then left the village, never to return. In May 1976 Robert knew that Joe and Christine were divorcing. He also felt that Christine should be entitled to half of Joe's share in Emmerdale Farm. Henry Wilks went to Bradford to do some legal research. Henry found that if Christine is entitled to half of Joe's share in Emmerdale, that Joe is also half entitled to half of Christine's share on Robert's dairy farm. As Christine is more well off than Joe, Henry says Joe can sue for maintenance on Christine's share. Henry suggests no claims on either side be made. Robert gets a flea in his ear and walks out, his scheme has backfired. After this Robert left Joe alone forever and Joe and Christine divorced. 1995 In 1995, 20 years later, Christine sent flowers to Joe's funeral. She must have found out about his death in local newspapers or on the news. First appearance '''Episode 111 (12th November 1973) '''Last appearance Episode 314 (13th April 1976) Memorable info Birthday:' '''January 1949 '''Full Name': Christine Sharp (Later Sugden) Family Father Robert Sharp Mother Eve Sharp Spouse Joe Sugden (1974-1976) See also Christine Sharp - List of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1973. Category:Characters last seen in 1976. Category:Sharp family. Category:Sugden family. Category:Farm hands. Category:1949 births. Category:1974 marriages.